Maldición
by Ronald Anderson
Summary: Supiera él que la única diferencia entre maldición y bendición era con quien la compartieras...


**MALDICIÓN**

"Supiera él que la diferencia entre maldición y bendición era sólo con quien la compartías"

Se deslizó suavemente por entre sus cabellos hasta repiquetear en su cuello y perderse entre su piel y los pliegues de su ropa, sintió el cuerpo frío y la humedad pegando la tela a todas sus formas, abrió los ojos súbitamente y al caer en la cuenta separo sus labios de los de ella de forma repentina.

\- ¡Maldición! –exclamó, -nunca mejor dicho- y tiró de uno de sus mechones sólo para corroborar como el cabello que minutos atrás había sido azabache ahora tenía aquella tonalidad rojiza brillante que, en instantes como ese, tanto detestaba.

Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo mientras mascullaba algunas palabras inteligibles y ciertamente nada moderadas. Una pequeña risa irrumpió entre los siseos y murmullos de la pelirroja logrando que esta volviera su atención hacia la joven que tenía frente a sí.

La lluvia caía pesada sobre ambas jóvenes y el cielo grisáceo se había empeñado en darle a todo Nerima un aire funerario bastante deprimente incluso para aquel otoño.

Ranma miró a Akane con incredulidad enarcando una ceja mientras esta le miraba con una expresión divertida.

-Bueno. - exclamó la joven Tendo. -Ciertamente ha sido un evento imprevisto. –

-Desafortunado, querrás decir. –respondió Ranma apretando la mandíbula ligeramente ante su propia impotencia.

-Es algo imposible de prever…el clima ha estado tan cambiante que…se ha vuelto una locura. –

¡No!, pensó el artista marcial apretando los puños con fuerza mientras su vista se clavaba atenta en los ojos marrones de la joven, lo que era una locura, lo que realmente una locura era, no poder ser capaz de seguir besando a su esposa bajo una incipiente lluvia otoñal cuando esta les tomaba por sorpresa en el medio de algún parque, no tomarle la mano o llevarla abrazada de la cintura, no al menos cuando la meteorología estaba en su contra, y aquello, aquello ya estaba empezando a fastidiarle de sobremanera.

-Deberíamos ir a casa o nos resfriaremos. – exclamó la chica de cabellos azulados ensombreciendo levemente su gesto al ver como los ojos de su esposo, ahora convertido en mujer, parecían haberse opacado de repente.

-Tienes razón. -contestó este en un bufido. –Necesito agua caliente con urgencia. –

La menor de las Tendo asintió acentuando ligeramente su sonrisa e hizo un amago para intentar tomar la mano de la joven pelirroja, ademán que fue hábilmente esquivado por esta de forma intempestiva; Akane frunció el entrecejo con molestia.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa Ranma?!-cuestionó la joven mirando severamente a su acompañante.

El cuerpo del aludido pareció mantenerse en tensión aun incluso después del reclamo por parte de su esposa.

-¡Estoy convertido en mujer Akane!, y a menos que quieras ser noticia de primera plana en los chismes matutinos de los vecinos creo que debemos esperar a llegar a casa…-

-¡Por favor!, ¡No seas ridículo Ranma, eres mi esposo!, ¡En qué mundo no se me permite tomarle la mano a MI marido para que vayamos a casa!-

Ranma miró con molestia a la joven, mientras la tensión en su mandíbula amenazaba con romperle los dientes en cualquier instante, ¿cómo podía ser ella tan necia?, ¿Cómo no podía ver ella, lo que era evidente para todos?

-¡En este mundo Akane!-respondió al fin.-¡En este mundo donde estas casada con un fenómeno de circo que se pasa la mitad de su vida convertido en mujer!, ¡En este mundo en donde elegiste estar con un medio hombre en lugar de elegir a uno completo!-

Esta vez fue Akane quien lanzó una mirada furiosa y sombría hacia el artista marcial, dio un paso al frente acercándose peligrosamente a él y sin previo aviso…

Fue consiente del ardor en su mejilla cuando las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a volverse más pesadas mientras resbalaban por su rostro anunciando que la tormenta empeoraría a cada minuto y que aquel era un buen momento para buscar refugio si no deseaban pescar una neumonía en aquella intemperie.

-¡Deja de ser tan IMBÉCIL!-siseó la Tendo mirando con rabiosa frustración a la muchachilla frente a ella, quién ahora era ligeramente más baja de estatura.-¡Nunca, escúchame bien Saotome, nunca, cuestiones mi decisión de estar contigo!, ¡No tienes derecho a hacerlo!-

Le dolió, no la cachetada por supuesto, sino que le llamara tan impersonalmente y luego que le pusiera en su lugar tan fácilmente como ella solía hacerlo, y no era orgullo, hacía mucho tiempo que entre ellos podía existir algún remanente de aquella inmadurez adolescente que había caracterizado, entre tantas otras cosas su relación, no, ahora se trataba sólo de conciencia, de responsabilidad y de saber cuándo se estaba hiriendo al otro. Era en aquellos momentos cuando Ranma odiaba su maldición, pero se odiaba más a sí mismo, no podía ofrecerle a ella lo que él quería darle, eso lo frustraba y la frustración siempre terminaba por salir a flote, reculando y siempre hiriéndola a ella en el proceso.

Abrió la boca, iba a decir algo, pero nada salió, su mente estaba en blanco mientras los relámpagos comenzaban a surcar el cielo, y los truenos resonaban a la distancia.

\- ¡A mí no me importa nada tu maldición!, ¡Te conocí con ella y no tiene nada que ver respecto a lo que siento por ti! -

Esta vez la rabia creció en el interior de Ranma mientras escuchaba las palabras de Akane, ¿Es que estaba ciega?, ¿Acaso no lo miraba?

¡Mírame Akane! -gritó fúrica la pelirroja mientras retrocedía dos pasos como si se tratara de un animal acorralado. - ¡MÍRAME! -y se llevó las manos al pecho como si buscara enfatizar en el hecho de su maldición, de su existencia incompleta como varón, de su insuficiencia…

La joven de cortos cabellos negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras volvía a buscar estar cerca de su acompañante.

-Te miro Ranma. -dijo ella suavemente mientras llevaba sus manos hasta las mejillas de la chica frente a sí. - Y todo lo que veo eres tú, y nada más. –

Sintió deseos de echarse a llorar, pero el nudo en su garganta pareció impedírselo de pronto, luego, una emoción más avasalladora, más intensa comenzó a ascender por todo su cuerpo llenándole de una forma que jamás creyó poder sentir. Esta vez no reparó en la lluvia, en los relámpagos, en los truenos ni las miradas curiosas, no reparo en el lugar ni la hora ni en su maldición o lo que esta conllevaba, simplemente dejo que aquello fluyera, poderoso, imparable, y víctima del impulso ciño a su esposa de la cintura y encontró sus labios con los de ella en el medio del camino, explorando con intensidad, con voracidad pero con plenitud de amor y gratitud; Akane no lo apartó y él no tuvo intenciones de hacerlo tampoco, de pronto, la maldición ya no le importó tanto.

Hubieron llegado algunas horas después al dojo, tomados de la mano, entre risas y bromas ante la mirada atónita de toda la familia quién observaba como el par de chicas empapadas entraban directamente hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Con apenas un gesto y un escueto saludo Ranma se disculpó aludiendo a que debía tomar un baño caliente de inmediato, mientras Akane se retiraba solícita a la cocina para ayudar a Kasumi a llevar la comida a la mesa. Ningún comentario hubo después de aquello.

Entrada la noche, mientras Ranma y Akane reposaban en su cama, ella de espaldas a él y él abrazándola de la cintura, con los cuerpos unidos, el joven artista marcial era víctima del insomnio que aquella tarde había provocado en él.

" _Te miro Ranma. Y todo lo que veo eres tú, y nada más"_

Aquellas palabras hacían eco en su mente, y se revolvían en su interior, despertando emociones profundas, acrecentando el amor que sentía por su esposa. Sonrió, sonrió ampliamente ante la perspectiva de aquel amor tan real y profundo, ese que lo había salvado de tantas maneras, incluso de sí mismo.

Se acercó más a ella y aspiró un poco de su aroma, para después susurrar en su oído:

-Yo también Akane…todo lo que veo eres tú. –

Aquella maldición que portaba le había llevado hasta Japón, y le había mostrado un sinfín de cosas sobre él mismo y los demás, aquella maldición que le había causado sufrimientos y noches de desvelo, rabietas y frustración, también lo había guiado hacia el amor de su vida, hacia el verdadero y único y eso sería algo que tendría que agradecer a su condición infinitamente.

Sabía él que la única diferencia entre maldición y bendición era con quién la compartieras.

 **NA: Bueno, que decir, amo la pareja de Ranma y Akane, siempre me parecieron con una química única y muy especial, ambos de alguna forma rotos hasta que se encontraron, tenía ganas de hacer un fic así desde hace tiempo porque creo que uno de los aspectos importantes y definitorios en la relación de estos dos, es la relación establecida entre Ranma, y sus dos mitades, y Akane, puesto que desde el principio fue un punto esencial en la trama empezando por el hecho de que fue, en principio lo que creo el malentendido que inicio con la dinámica establecida entre los prometidos. ¿Cliché?, puede ser, pero fue satisfactorio escribir esto, espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado de su lectura y muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Cualquier comentario o crítica es por supuesto bien recibido.**


End file.
